Renin is an endopeptidase which plays an important role in the control of blood pressure. The renin angiotensin system is a multiregulated proteolytic cascade in which renin cleaves the protein substrate angiotensinogen to give the relatively inactive decapeptide angiotensin I. Angiotensin converting enzyme (AOE) catalyses the removal of the terminal dipeptide from angiotensin I to form the highly active octapeptide angiotensin II which exhibits potent pressor activity. In addition to its direct vasoconstricting effect, angiotensin II also stimulates the adrenal cortex to release aldosterone, which leads to sodium retention and a rise in extraoellular fluid volume. Thus, the renin-angiotensin system plays a key role in the regulation of blood pressure and is implicated in some forms of hypertension.
In an effort to develop agents useful in the treatment of hypertension, compounds called ACE inhibitors have been developed which inhibit angiotensin I converting enzyme thereby blocking the generation of angiotensin II and its vasopressive effects; these include captopril and enalapril maleate. Similarly, effective inhibitors of renin have been sought which would reduce the release of angiotensin I and ultimately lead to a reduction in the circulating level of angiotensin II. Thus, renin inhibitors would be useful alternatives to ACE inhibitors as therapeutic agents in the treatment of hypertension and congestive heart failure.
A number of prior art reference have described peptide compounds that have activity as renin inhibitors. For example, Boger et al., Nature, 303, 81-84, (1983) describe peptide renin inhibitors containing the amino acid statine. See also Veber et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,384,994 and 4,478,826. However, because these compounds are peptides, many of them are unsuitable for oral administration because of their proteolytic lability and poor absorption from the digestive tract. Smaller peptides that are better absorbed orally have proven to be poor inhibitors of renin. Recent efforts have been focused on formulating compounds which are effective orally yet retain high potency as inhibitors of human renin.
Recently, Iizuka and coworkers have described peptide renin inhibitors containing an unnatural amino acid, norstatine, (J. Med. Chem. vol. 31, 701-701, 1988) which are active orally.
Other compounds having renin inhibiting activity have been disclosed with involve modifications to the N-terminal units, for example, Luly et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,815, Sham, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,958, lizuka et al. EP-0,206,807-A3, EP-0,190,891-A2, U.S. Pat. No.4,656,269 and Hanson et al. Biochem Biophys. Res. Comm., 160, 1-5 (1989). Certain modifications to the central amino acid structure have also been tried, see for example, Patchett et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,357, and Bock et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,310. Finally, modifications in the C-terminal substituents are disclosed in Boger et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,043 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,292. The latter reference discloses compounds having heterocyclic nitrogen containing rings of 5 or 6 carbon atoms at the C-terminal unit.
The present invention relates to structurally novel renin inhibitors containing two .alpha.-amino acids or a single .alpha.-amino acid. The present compounds differ from the prior art in the novel C-terminal units and an N-terminal phosphinyl group.